Nothing but trouble
by Ulquishinee
Summary: A collection of UlquiHime one-shots! All kinds of situations! Rating from K to T!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, but I do own my own idea!

**A/N: **These are going to be UlquiHime one-shots (or more like drabbles) with ratings from K to T, but there might be M rated ones too! Just give it a chance and read, and maybe review if that is what you want! This is for my own fun and because I sometimes get these ideas and I have to get them out of my system!

**Nothing but trouble**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**#1**

The rain was pouring down on him, wetting his midnight black hair. His green orbs, like two shinning emeralds, starred up at the dark and cloud filled sky and he relished the feeling of hundreds of droplets pelting against his ivory cheeks.

A light smile played at the corners of his mouth, as he closed his eyes and let the cool water wash away his worries and fears. He breathed deeply, in and out, inhaling the light scent of rain and cherry blossoms and sighed in contentment.

There was a cheery tree in bloom just a few steps away from where he stood at the bank of the river not far from his home and the scent reminded him of something familiar that his mind couldn't grasp at the moment.

He continued to stand there, unmoving in his spot; he could stand in the rain for hours no matter how wet his clothes got. Even now, his could feel that his black outer coat was already completely wet, but he didn't care; he liked the feeling of the coolness against his skin.

"Ulquiorra," a voice called from some distance away and he felt his lips stretch into a wider smile, as he heard her rapid movements. She was running through puddles, splashing the water all around herself and possibly getting her feet wet in the process. 'Silly Woman,' he thought with amusement.

When she came to a stop in front of him, panting and trying to maintain her hold on her bright yellow umbrella in one hand and two bags of groceries in the other, he hid his smile by making his face look as indifferent as he knew she was used to.

"Ulqui…orra….what did…I say…when I told you…to not go out...in the rain without an umbrella. You'll catch a cold," she scolded and had regained her breath through her little rant. She stared at him disapprovingly and moved closer to him, so they both would be under her umbrella.

"No I won't Woman," he told her calmly and made a move to get away from her to feel the water pelting against him once more. "Come back here," she shrieked. Putting down her bag of groceries, she tried to grab his arm to pull him back under the umbrella, but he was quicker and moved from his spot again.

He allowed himself to smirk and she narrowed her eyes at him. Dropping her yellow protection against the cool rain, she lunged at him, taking him completely off guard and the next thing he knew he landed on his back on the wet grass covered bank, her on top of him staring determinately at him.

"Now listen Ulquiorra, I am not kidding," she spoke dangerously and he was quite surprised by how forceful she was. Her red tresses were getting wetter and wetter by the minute and her clothes were starting to cling to her body, but she wasn't paying that any attention, as she starred at him with her grey eyes dancing with fire.

He shifted and caught her scent; like rain and cherry blossoms and he smiled. That's why the scent has seemed so familiar; it was her scent.

Catching her off guard, he pulled her in a hug and kissed her cheek. "Okey lets go home," he whispered in her ear and he saw a smile stretch on her lips. She got up and happily skipped off to get her grocery bags and umbrella and then called, "C'mon Ulqui."

He sighed at the nickname, but complied and got up from the damp, grass covered ground. He then noticed; the rain had stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, but I do own my own idea!

**A/N: **I decided to continue the previous one-shot a bit, so yeah, here it is! I may make some one-shots connected with others and some will just be random ones! Anyway, since I got some hits the previous time, I would like to say thanks for reading whoever read it. Enjoy please! C: Hopefully, this title will be better than the previous one!

**Nothing but trouble**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**#2**

When they got home, Orihime immediately went to the small kitchen of their apartment and set down the bags of groceries. "Ulqui, take off those wet clothes," she scolded when she saw that Ulquiorra had followed her in the kitchen, still wet. He looked like a wet dog, with his hair and clothes all soaked through. She was glad though, that he had at least taken off his dirt covered boots; she wouldn't have to shrub the carpet.

Inspecting herself, she came to the conclusion that she wasn't better either, with her soaked pink shirt and her skirt with flower patterns had some grass stains on the hem, not to mention her hair was wet and dripping, but she was busy at the moment with putting away the groceries.

She giggled to herself quietly; to think that she had actually tackled Ulquiorra like that was embarrassing, but she could lose her temper around him, which was strange in its self because she hated violence and didn't like if someone was hurt; not that Ulquiorra was hurt, but still this was the first time and she was sure it wouldn't be the last; he could be so infuriating at times and she knew no other person that could make her mad like he could.

'Maybe that's why I started to date him,' she thought with a smile. It was never boring for her living with Ulquiorra. He could be quite emotionless and robotic at times and his face was a mask of indifference at most times, but she enjoyed his company and he could be sweet in his own way. For example when he hugged her and kissed her cheek on the bank of the river. She found it was very sweet and at times like those, she saw just how much he cared about her; just as she cared for him.

When she turned to check if Ulquiorra was still there, she was happy to find that he was nowhere to be seen, a wet trail leading away to the bathroom. She smiled to herself and continued to unload the bags, putting away various items. Humming, she had the sudden craving for chocolate and she pulled out a chocolate bar. She moaned quietly tasting the sweet sugary goodness and leaned against the kitchen counter closing her eyes in contentment.

She savored every bite and was only done with half of the chocolate bar when it was suddenly taken from her loose grip. Her eyes snapped open and she whined in protest when she saw Ulquiorra, changed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t- shirt, was taking a bit out of her chocolate.

"Get your own, Ulqui," she stumped her foot and tried to take it back, but Ulquiorra just smirked the occasional smirk that he sometimes gave her if he was in a playful mood, which wasn't that often, and took another big bite from the sweet treat and then held it out of her arms reach.

Orihime huffed, still wet, but that didn't stop her from starting to tickle his sides. Ulquiorra started to shake, as if holding in laughter and Orihime waited for the right moment to for her to get her chocolate bar back.

When Ulquiorra let his guard down, Orihime used this opportunity to yank the treat out of his hands and ran away for the bathroom, stuffing the rest of the delicious piece of brown heaven in her mouth while she was at it. Ulquiorra slumped against the kitchen counter a little out of breath from holding in the laughter that had wanted to burst out from him.

The woman was going to be the death of him, but with her he never got bored, though.


End file.
